Presently, eye drop solutions and internal medicines are principally used for reducing ocular tension in the treatment of ocular hypertension and glaucoma. As examples of eye drop solutions, β-blockers such as timolol maleate, carteolol hydrochloride, befunolol hydrochloride, and betaxolol hydrochloride, sympathetic nerve stimulants such as epinephrine and dipivefrine hydrochloride, parasympathetic nerve stimulants such as pilocarpine hydrochloride and carbachol, α-blockers such as bunazosin, αβ-blockers such as nipradilol, and prostaglandin derivatives such as isopropyl unoprostone and latanoprost can be given. As examples of internal medicines, carbonic anhydrase inhibitors such as acetazolamide, methazolamide, and diclofenamide can be given.
In many cases, the use of only one of these medicines cannot sufficiently control ocular tension. Therefore, the combined use of two or more of these medicines has increased. However, there are cases where the combined use of these medicines does not significantly reduce ocular tension, thereby making the selection of these medicines very difficult.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a medicine that significantly reduces ocular tension resulting from ocular hypertension and glaucoma, in particular, a medicine that effectively reduces ocular tension in cases where the combined use of conventional medicines is not effective.